


Shooting Star

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy belated new year! </p></blockquote>





	Shooting Star

Ketika malam tiba dan tidak sebutir bintang pun terlihat di langit, Choi Minho tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Bukan kejadian alam seperti awan mendung yang mendadak menghampiri maupun karena tipuan matanya yang terlalu lelah setelah membaca semua buku perbintangan itu. Ia menutup jendela dengan sedikit terburu, lantas mengenakan jubah sebelum meraih kandil dan menghambur keluar dari kabin kecilnya.

Udara malam yang hangat justru memperkuat asumsinya. Tidak akan ada hujan turun dalam waktu dekat, tidak ada alasan bagi bebintangan untuk tidak menampakkan diri. Bayangannya sendiri bergoyang saat ia mendaki anak tangga berputar di dalam rongga menara batu, berkejaran dengan gema langkah serta rengkus napasnya yang semakin terdengar seiring ia menaiki anak tangga kesekian puluh.

Api kecil dari lilin di tangannya mulai berguncang, ia segera menangkupkan tangan yang lain di dekat sumbu sebelum padam diisap angin. Perjalanannya masih dua per tiga, tapi angin dingin yang tidak rasional telah berembus lewat sekelilingnya. Suhu udara drop hingga ia bisa melihat napasnya beruap sebagai awan tipis di depan wajah. Ia berhenti melangkah sejenak untuk mendongakkan kepala pada kegelapan tak berujung di hadapannya, tanpa sadar telah menggigiti bibir.

Terakhir kali ia menyaksikan anomali ini adalah ketika kerajaan mereka mendapat serangan tanpa pemberitahuan dari negeri seberang. Ia yang saat itu tujuh tahun menggenggam tangan ibunya erat-erat di dalam lemari, mereka berdua menggigil ketakutan, sementara ringkik kuda dan hunusan pedang terdengar di mana-mana. Ia ingat mengintip lewat celah pintu lemari ke jendela, pada langit yang sehitam dan sekelam ketiadaan, menolak menatap punggung ayahnya yang bergeming di lantai dengan panah menancap di belakang kepala.

“Penyihir bintang pasti menyelamatkan kita,” bisik ibunya ketika itu, mengetahui apa yang membuatnya jauh lebih ketakutan ketimbang darah yang tumpah. “Langit menjadi gelap karena semua bintang menjadi pasukan yang akan memukul mundur semua orang jahat.”

Tentu saja ia tidak melihat bintang yang menggelinding mengejar pasukan-pasukan lawan, tetapi ia nyaris berpikir menyaksikan satu bintang membobol pintu rumahnya. Orang dengan jubah paling hitam itu memiliki kulit paling putih dan mata paling emas yang pernah diketahuinya. Tanpa sadar Minho menarik napas cepat saat sepasang mata itu bergerak ke sekeliling ruangan, ia semakin merapat ke pelukan ibunya.

Lantai kayu di bawahnya berderit. Orang asing itu menoleh ke arah lemari dan mendadak saja Minho menemukan senyum paling hangat yang pernah dilihatnya. Sejenak ia melupakan ketakutan dan memandangi orang itu menghampiri mereka dan akhirnya membuka pintu lemari.

“Naiklah ke kudaku,” kata orang itu, suaranya serupa bisikan malam. “Jangan berhenti sampai kalian menemukan aliran sungai.”

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan kulit itu menggenggam tangan Minho yang jauh lebih kecil. Sementara ia berganti membantu ibunya berdiri, Minho menatapnya tak berkedip dengan mata melebar.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?”

Orang itu menoleh, masih tersenyum. “Bintang-bintang berkata ada anak baik yang belum selamat.”

Kemudian Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Mereka bilang begitu?”

“Ya. Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak yang baik,” kata orang itu sambil melepas jubah hitam dan memakaikannya pada Minho. Ia berlutut agar tinggi mereka hampir seimbang, tangannya mengaitkan kancing di bagian depan. Minho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari mata emas yang bersinar-sinar, dan kemudian teralihkan oleh pendaran cahaya di dada orang itu.

Amulet berbentuk bintang bercahaya jauh lebih terang dibanding matanya. Berayun pelan tiap kali ia bergerak atau melangkah selama membimbing Minho dan ibunya lewat pintu belakang dan pada kuda hitam yang menunggu.

Orang itu membantu ibunya naik terlebih dulu, lantas dirinya. Minho masih membulatkan mata.

“Kau siapa?”

“Mereka menyebutku penyihir bintang.”

Tentu saja. Penyihir bintang. Kaum yang menempati bagian tertinggi negara mereka dan tidak seorang pun berani mendekati satu saja menara-menara tersebut. Beberapa orang bilang sihir bintang adalah  sihir tertinggi yang dapat dimiliki seseorang, beberapa lainnya berkata sihir bintang lebih mirip ilmu hitam yang membutuhkan pengorbanan tertentu dari penggunanya agar dapat mengendalikan pergerakan bintang di langit; bukankah bintang adalah benda paling magis yang pernah ada.

Minho kecil berpikir menjadi penyihir bintang berarti bisa memetik satu bintang dan menyimpannya dalam stoples. Keyakinannya tidak tergoyahkan hingga penyihir bintang yang menyelamatkan dia dan ibunya menghilang di balik pandangan.

Tidak, mereka tidak bisa memetik bintang, tidak pula menggerakkan bebintangan. Mereka hanya meminjam kekuatan bintang untuk sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Minho beranjak dewasa dan ia membaca banyak sekali buku. Ia cukup cerdas untuk masuk akademi penyihir dan akhirnya magang sebagai asisten di rumah penyihir mana saja yang ia inginkan. Ia merupakan satu-satunya murid yang harus menumpang gerobak petani dan mendaki gunung untuk mencapai kediaman penyihir bintang.

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, tapi ia tahu mengapa penyihir bintang tidak suka meminjam kekuatan benda langit agar menjadi penguasa dunia; sedikit aliran energi saja sudah mampu menghancurkan separuh lembah.

Bintang mengambil ambang kematian mereka dan memperpanjang umur penyihir bintang menjadi ratusan tahun, tidak lagi puluhan.

“Bintang juga ingin cepat mati,” kata Lee Taemin, masternya yang telah menyaksikan pergantian raja sebanyak enam kali tapi belum juga mendapat keriput di wajah. Pertama kali bertemu, Minho berpikir ia tengah melihat anak muda yang iseng-iseng berkeliaran dalam mansion penyihir bintang.

“Cepat mati, Master?” Minho memastikan sambil terus mengaduk sup yang meletup-letup dalam panci. Taemin selalu suka jika ia membuat sup dengan banyak sekali kentang dan daging, dan ia berpikir apakah perentangan sisa umur juga berarti perlambatan pola pikir. Masternya dapat menjadi sedikit kekanakan di waktu-waktu tertentu.

“Kau pikir menyenangkan berputar ribuan tahun sendirian di luar sana?” Taemin balik bertanya walaupun tidak menginginkan jawaban. “Bintang tidak keberatan kekuatannya diambil sedikit jika itu berarti mereka semakin cepat hancur. Kami mengambil kekuatan mereka, mereka mengambil kematian kami. Itu transaksi yang semua orang pikir sangat menguntungkan, tapi mereka yang hanya hidup delapan puluh tahun tidak akan mengetahui betapa kami berharap segera mati.”

Minho memikirkan perkataan masternya selama beberapa saat. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan anggapan kebanyakan orang yang justru mencari ilmu sihir yang dapat memperpanjang hidup. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang berhasil, tetapi penyihir bintang yang hidup dalam keabadaian memiliki jawaban terhadap ilusi gemilang soal hidup ratusan tahun.

“Master?”

“Ya.”

“Anda tidak terlihat keberatan dijemput saat seorang anak sekarat karena penyakit tanpa nama itu.” Minho menoleh melewati bahu, memastikan masternya yang menopang dagu di bawah paparan sinar matahari pagi sambil terkantuk-kantuk mengenali siapa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Tapi Taemin hanya menggumam tanda mengerti dan Minho harus segera memusatkan perhatian pada supnya lagi karena menganggap master sendiri manis sekali adalah sesuatu yang kurang ajar.

“Maksudku, Anda akan mendapat tambahan hidup lagi jika meminjam kekuatan bintang.”

“Ya.”

“Tapi Anda menggunakannya untuk menyembuhkan anak itu.”

“Benar.”

“Kupikir Anda tidak ingin mendapati ujung hidup Anda dimundurkan lagi.”

“Minho, kenapa kau ingin jadi penyihir?”

“Uh?” Minho menoleh lagi, buru-buru meletakkan sendoknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan, tapi Taemin melambaikan tangan tidak peduli.

“Jawab saja sambil memasak.”

“Aku, uh, ingin ilmuku bermanfaat bagi orang banyak?” Atau setidaknya itu yang selalu dijejalkan para gurunya. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuk sambil mengaduk sup, merasakan mata Taemin di belakang kepalanya.

“Kau belum tahu,” tuding Taemin, menyuarakan ekor pemikirannya. “Minho, menjadi penyihir bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan siapa pun. Kalau tidak punya darah sihir yang mengalir, kau berakhir menjadi rakyat biasa. Kebanyakan orang berpikir menjadi penyihir berarti punya peluang lebih besar menguasai dunia. Tapi kau tahu kenapa awalnya sihir dikembangkan?”

“Untuk menolong orang-orang.” Itu termaktub dalam buku pelajaran sejarah sihir.

“Kau menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri.”

Minho menoleh lagi, pada Taemin yang kini menyeruput teh sambil memejamkan mata, dan menyadari masternya melakukan semua itu sepenuhnya demi orang lain.

Memang banyak penyihir bintang yang memperpanjang hidup dan berkekuatan besar untuk mendapat posisi strategis di pemerintahan, tapi tidak sedikit pula di antara mereka yang tidak punya pilihan selain hidup lama di dunia karena banyak orang membutuhkan kekuatan mereka. Taemin adalah satu di antara sekian yang masuk kelompok terakhir.

Tapi Taemin melarangnya menjadi penyihir bintang. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan hari ketika masternya merobek buku tentang sihir bintang yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan dan membuang lembaran kertas itu ke perapian. Ia ingat memandangi api yang mulai menggigiti lembaran-lembaran tersebut dengan tatapan tertegun.

“Aku bisa mengajarimu banyak hal, tapi tidak untuk sihir bintang,” kata Taemin di suatu tempat dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia mengangkat kepala ke arah masternya yang memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Mata emas itu berkilat memantulkan api jingga. “Minho, jangan rusak hidupmu.”

“Kenapa Anda bicara begitu, Master?”

Taemin terlihat sedikit tergeragap dengan pertanyaannya, atau sebenarnya tidak menyangka ia tidak meledak dalam kemarahan. Nyatanya, ia tidak punya alasan untuk marah.

“Penyihir bintang selalu berdiri di tengah lingkaran setan, Minho,” kata Taemin separuh berbisik. “Kau melihat berapa orang yang memohon penyihir bintang mengobati anak mereka atau memperbaiki tanaman mereka. Kami tidak bisa mati, Minho. Semakin banyak kekuatan yang kami gunakan, semakin panjang pula masa hidup kami.” Taemin merapatkan cengkeraman pada bagian lengan kain kemeja satinnya. “Apa kau tahu betapa sepi dan dingin hidup ini saat menyaksikan orang yang kau berharga untukmu menua dan akhirnya mati?”

Akhirnya Minho memahami kesendirian penyihir bintang bukan karena mereka terlalu eksklusif, tapi karena seluruh dunia berputar, sedangkan mereka tertahan dalam penjara waktu tak kasat mata.

“Jangan menjadi penyihir bintang, Minho. Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu.”

Minho tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari mata emas tersebut dan merasakan semburan perasaan asing memenuhi dadanya. “Aku tidak akan menjadi penyihir bintang, Master.”

“Bagus.” Taemin menunduk dan menyugar rambut ke belakang. Tangan masternya sedikit gemetaran. “Bagus sekali. Aku tahu kau datang ke sini karena ingin belajar menjadi penyihir bintang, tapi aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan hidup orang lain. Cukup kami yang menjadi seperti ini.”

Taemin beranjak keluar ruangan, mendadak terlihat sangat letih dan tua. Tanpa sadar Minho telah memanggilnya lagi dan penyihir bintang itu menoleh dengan sorot mata lelah.

“Kenapa, Minho?”

“Kenapa Anda mengatakan itu semua padaku?” Wajah Minho mendadak merasa panas. “M-maksudku, aku yakin master lainnya tidak peduli pada pilihan murid mereka...”

Taemin menegakkan punggung dan mendadak tersenyum. “Kau anak baik, Minho. Kau bisa memilih sihir lainnya yang lebih menyenangkan.”

Minho tidak mungkin melupakan malam itu ketika rasa kagum pada masternya meluap-luap dalam cara yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Taemin yang mengurung diri di kamar untuk berselimut bersama kucing hitamnya di hari berhujan.

Taemin yang meminta secangkir susu hangat di malam hari.

Taemin yang lebih suka meninggalkan buku-buku tetap terbuka agar aromanya menguar ke seisi ruangan.

Sebelum yang sempat Minho sadari, ia telah memandang masternya dari sudut pandang yang sangat berbeda. Bukan saja penyihir bintang yang menyimpan banyak sekali ilmu dan pengalaman untuk murid sepertinya, tetapi juga seorang manusia yang ingin ia lindungi dalam kondisi apa pun.

Minho mengembuskan napas panjang. Deru udara dari hidungnya hampir mematikan api lilin jika ia tidak segera menangkupkan tangan lagi di sekitar api. Ia mendaki anak-anak tangga, semakin merasakan udara dingin menusuk tulang-belulangnya. Kini tangannya mulai gemetaran. Ada kerak-kerak es yang menempel di dinding batu. Ia mulai bisa melihat cahaya yang meresap sampai ke dinding, berasal dari celah pintu di puncak menara, berharap tidak ada hal yang sangat buruk telah terjadi.

Ia ingat di suatu malam yang cerah, tidak lama setelah ia menemukan perasaannya sendiri, Taemin memanggilnya ke menara yang sama dengan yang ditapakinya sekarang. Ia ingat mendapati masternya mondar-mandir di ruangan kecil itu dengan ekspresi wajah serius yang membuatnya seketika meneguk ludah.

“Minho, aku sudah menghitung tanggal kelahiranmu,” kata Taemin gusar. “Juga membaca bintang-bintang yang tampak di hari itu. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak kau sukai.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Apakah itu, Master?”

“Bintang keberuntunganmu akan jatuh malam ini,” jelas Taemin setelah sekilas meliriknya. Penyihir bintang itu berjalan cepat ke jendela yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding dan membuka daunnya lebar-lebar. Bebintangan tampak seperti taburan emas di antara pasir yang gelap. Lantas ia mengetuk-ngetuk gulungan kertas yang dihamparkan di atas meja.

“Kau lihat ini, Minho. Dan _mereka_ sudah mengatakan pula padaku.” Taemin bersedekap sambil memejamkan mata seolah tengah mendengar bisikan bintang. Matanya kembali terbuka; manik emas itu bersinar-sinar khawatir. “Mereka tidak mungkin memberikan kabar yang salah.”

“Apakah itu buruk?” tanya Minho.

“Bintang keberuntungan dianugerahkan pada tiap orang saat mereka lahir sebagai pelindung dan pemberi keberuntungan. Saat bintang ini jatuh, kemungkinannya orang itu sudah mati.” Taemin menatap Minho, lagi-lagi secara sekilas. “Atau bintang telah memberikan keberuntungan terbesar padanya yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan hal lain. Ada kemungkinan lain, tapi kau tidak perlu tahu.”

Minho berjalan mendekat, bergantian memandang jendela yang terbuka lebar, kertas penuh berisi hitungan dan bagan, serta raut muka gusar masternya.  “Apa kemungkinan yang tidak perlu kuketahui itu, Master?”

Taemin tampak berkontemplasi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengembuskan napas keras. “Kau telah dikenai sihir kesialan oleh penyihir bintang, tapi itu tidak mungkin,” Taemin menunduk, “karena aku sudah memberikan perlindungan padamu.”

Langkah Minho terhenti. “Master...”

“Yang lebih penting adalah mengetahui mengapa bintang keberuntunganmu jatuh,” lanjut Taemin cepat seraya membalikkan badan ke arah jendela.

“Kupikir itu tidak perlu,” kata Minho pelan. Taemin menoleh lagi.

“Apa maksudmu?”

Minho belum menyadarinya hingga saat itu, tapi bertemu dengan Taemin adalah keberuntungan terbesar yang bisa ia dapatkan. Ia menemukan seorang master, seorang pelindung, seorang teman...

Serta seseorang yang menerima hatinya dengan senyum yang lebih terang daripada bintang Sirius.

.

Ia ingat ketika pertama kali menyentuh bibir Taemin dengan miliknya. Sebutir bintang meluncur di luar jendela dan meninggalkan bersitan cahaya keemasan di langit yang gelap. Ia menjauhkan kepala dan menatap jendela dengan waspada, tapi Taemin hanya terkekeh dan merampas kembali kerah kemejanya.

“Mereka hanya iri, Minho. Tidak perlu khawatir.”

Ia ingat ketika Taemin memeluknya dari belakang saat ia membuat makan malam. Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, ia mencoba membalikkan badan, tetapi Taemin melarangnya. Penyihir itu menyuruhnya melihat ke luar jendela, tepat ketika hujan bintang yang tidak pernah diketahuinya mewarnai langit dalam berbagai spektrum warna.

“Lihat, Minho. Indah, kan?” bisik Taemin. Minho meneguk ludah, matanya tidak bisa melepaskan bebintangan yang tampak menari dalam keheningan.

“A-apa yang terjadi, Master?”

“Hadiah untukmu.” Taemin mempererat pelukan. “Selamat ulang tahun, Minho.”

Ia ingat ketika kurir mengetuk pintu depan kediaman Taemin, mereka buru-buru bangkit dari sofa kulit di ruang pertemuan dan Taemin dengan mudah menutupi tubuh menggunakan jubah hitam kebesarannya. Ia sendiri mengikuti di belakang sang penyihir bintang dengan langkah tidak yakin setelah berpakaian secara cukup pantas.

“... pertemuan penyihir?” Taemin menerima undangan tersebut dari tangan si kurir muda, kemudian merobek segel amplop dan membaca isinya sekilas. “Maksudmu pesta tahunan di aula utama itu?”

Berusaha tidak tampak lancang, Minho sembunyi-sembunyi mengintip dari balik bahu Taemin pada kertas gelap dengan tinta emas yang masih terbuka di tangan masternya.

“Benar, Tuan,” kata si kurir dengan ketakutan yang teramat jelas. Mengunjungi rumah penyihir bintang selalu menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi orang awam. “Mereka menyampaikan harapan agar Anda bisa datang.”

“Yah, aku memang tidak pernah datang dua puluh enam tahun terakhir...” gumam Taemin. Mendadak, bahkan tanpa menoleh, lengan Taemin terulur mencapai belakang leher Minho dan menariknya mendekat. Minho hampir tersedak saat dagunya tahu-tahu menyandar di pundak penyihir bintang itu. Mata kurir di depan mereka seolah hampir menggelinding jatuh ke tanah.

“Tapi tahun ini kita bisa datang, bukan?” tanya Taemin separuh berbisik, tiap suku katanya menggelitik sudut bibir Minho. Ia masih belum berani bergerak. Terlepas dari semua yang telah terjadi di rumah, itu adalah pertama kali masternya menunjukkan afeksi di depan orang lain.

“K- _kita_ , Master?”

“Ya. Aku selalu malas datang karena mereka mengharapkan penyihir datang dengan pasangan masing-masing,” kata Taemin dengan nada merenung dan sekali lagi melirik kertas undangan di tangannya. “Dipikir lagi, tahun ini aku tidak punya alasan untuk absen.”

“Tapi aku masih murid dan—”

“Minho, tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapanku.” Taemin mengecup bibirnya dengan lambat, tetapi memundurkan wajah sambil tersenyum. “Mengerti?”

.

Pintu itu telah berada tepat di depan Minho sekarang, bagian engsel serta kenopnya dilapisi es tajam. Minho berusaha menarik napas, yang menjadi pekerjaan sulit dengan kristal-kristal es yang bahkan terbentuk di udara kosong. Api lilinnya sudah mati sejak tadi, dan kini ia tidak memedulikan kandil itu bergemelontang jatuh ke anak-anak tangga. Ia menyambar kenop pintu dan memutarnya sekeras mungkin.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia berganti menempelkan telinga ke bidang pintu. “Master? Tolong buka pintunya.”

“Pergilah, Minho,” kata Taemin, suaranya terdengar lemah dan teredam sesuatu.

Tapi Minho membangkang dengan menggedor pintu lebih keras. “Master, kumohon bukakan pintunya untukku,” ia berkata dengan suara tertahan. Udara di sekelilingnya seolah berhenti bergerak dan tiap napas yang diembuskan terasa mengurangi panas tubuh. “Tidak ada bintang di langit malam ini. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk—”

“Sesuatu yang buruk _memang_ terjadi, Minho,” potong Taemin tajam. Mata Minho terbelalak kaget. “Pergilah sebelum aku memaksamu. Pergi sejauh mungkin dan jangan pernah kembali.”

Perlahan Minho melepaskan pegangan dari pintu dan mundur selangkah. Tidak, ini salah. Taemin pasti salah.

“Taemin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” ia nyaris berbisik. “Kita... aku bisa membantumu.”

“Tidak. Pergilah.”

“Biarkan aku membantumu.”

Bunyi benda-benda berdenting, sesuatu tergeser dan jatuh berserakan, sebelum klik lembut terdengar dan pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Minho memandangi bagaimana bidang kayu itu berayun ke arah luar. Seketika semua menjadi tidak berarti lagi saat figur kecil itu menampakkan diri; ia merangsek maju pada tubuh ringkih tersebut dan memeluk Taemin erat-erat.

Ia bisa merasakan bagian depan jubahnya basah dan hangat. Tangan Taemin mencengkeram pinggiran tubuhnya kuat-kuat, seolah ia akan dilemparkan ke dasar bumi jika tidak melakukannya. Minho mengalihkan pandangan ke dalam ruangan.

Buku-buku terbuka, simbol-simbol ditulis, serbuk-serbuk bertebaran, serpih-serpih es melayang...

Minho kembali menatap cintanya dan meneguk ludah. Mata Taemin hitam kelam seperti malam; seperti langit di luar yang tidak dihiasi bintang. Bekas air mata membelah pipinya. Minho menggerakkan ibu jari di pipi itu, menyadari betapa hangat air mata Taemin.

“Bintang telah memberitahuku,” bisik Taemin sambil memejamkan mata, tangannya terangkat untuk meremas milik Minho. “Mereka berkata perpisahan kita tidak akan terlalu lama lagi. Aku mencoba memberikan apa pun yang bisa mengubah takdir, tapi mereka tidak menerimanya.”

Minho merasa tenggorokannya mendadak tersumbat. “K-kenapa kita harus berpisah? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya...”

Pegangan tangan Taemin semakin kuat. Penyihir bintang itu kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir, seakan kenyataan yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya terlalu perih untuk dikatakan. Pundaknya bergetar. Minho menyadari helaian rambut hitam Taemin mulai dirambati warna perak dan emas.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mendekap Taemin erat-erat.

“Minho, aku sudah mencoba. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir.”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.”

“Minho, kau akan mati besok pagi!” jerit Taemin. Air mata yang meluncur jatuh di pipinya berupa buliran-buliran perak, memantul dan menggelinding di lantai seperti titik-titik permata. “Aku mencoba melakukan segala hal, Minho, tapi takdir tidak berubah. Besok, ketika matahari terbit—”

Minho membungkam Taemin menggunakan bibirnya. Merasakan dan menyimpan dalam memorinya semua yang dapat ia jangkau dari lelaki di hadapannya. Menyentuh kedua lengan lelaki itu dengan kuat namun hati-hati, yang berakhir tergelincir ke pinggang Taemin dan memeganginya erat.

“Taemin,” bisik Minho di bibir merah muda lelaki itu, “tolong jangan larang aku menjadi penyihir bintang.”

“Tidak, Minho—”

Minho melepaskan Taemin dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Udara dingin menyergapnya seketika; gambaran dinginnya langit tempat bintang-bintang mengawasi mereka, gambaran dinginnya takdir di hadapan pengharapan para manusia.

“Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menjadi penyihir bintang... Master.” Minho tersenyum lemah. “Maaf, aku diam-diam tetap melanjutkan membaca semua buku itu dan berlatih tanpa sepengetahuanmu.” Ia berhenti di pusat ruangan dan membalikkan badan ke arah Taemin yang masih bergeming di ambang pintu. “Master, tolong jangan membuat bintang-bintang murka dengan menghentikan putaran seisi semesta.”

“Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin waktu memisahkan kita.” Ia semakin menunduk. “Kau adalah satu-satunya untukku, Minho. Meski ini artinya semesta membenciku dan bintang-bintang murka.”

Minho memejamkan mata dan membisikkan mantra. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin musim panas kembali berembus masuk dan serpih-serpih es mulai mencair. Udara hangat memenuhi menara. Keheningan mutlak terangkat oleh bebunyian hewan malam jauh di bawah mereka. Tabir ketiadaan perlahan diangkat dan kerlip bintang pertama tampak di tepian jendela.

Ia dapat merasakan tangan tak kasat mata seolah merobek kulit punggungnya dan mengangkat sumsum tulangnya. Seluruh dunia tampak berputar jauh lebih cepat; tahu-tahu ia telah jatuh berlutut. Tetesan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya mulai membentuk genangan, mengalir ke sela-sela jemarinya yang menumpu lantai. Tangan tak tampak itu masih menindihnya, menyedot isi tubuhnya, meremukkan tulang-belulangnya...

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara Taemin. Kini ia tahu mengapa masternya selalu melarangnya menjadi penyihir bintang. Bukan saja perpanjangan hidup tiap kali menggunakan sihir, efek samping yang menderanya begitu kuat hingga ia menyangka lebih baik mati saja.

 “Minho.” Suara Taemin berdering dalam rongga kepalanya. Ia mencoba, di antara semua hal yang tampak blur dan bergulir, memusatkan pandangan pada seraut wajah di hadapannya. Taemin dengan rambut sehitam malam, kulit seputih porselen, mata secemerlang emas... Ia tersenyum menyadari sihirnya telah bekerja.

“Minho, kau anak bodoh,” bisik Taemin tertahan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Kulit Taemin terasa sesejuk kucuran air sungai. Ia mencoba menepis aliran sihir penyembuhan dari masternya, tapi lelaki itu mempererat pegangan tangannya. “Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini, Minho. Sekarang tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.”

Minho mencoba menggerakkan tangan ke wajah Taemin, merengkuhnya lembut dan mengusap tetesan air mata di pipinya. “Hidup singkat yang menyenangkan tidak ada artinya dibanding keabadian bersamamu.” Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. “Aku mencintaimu, Taemin.”

“J-jangan bicara sementara aku menyembuhkanmu.”

Minho memejamkan mata. Barangkali ia bisa tidur sejenak sebelum menghadapi kebersamaan kekal dengan Taemin.

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated new year! 


End file.
